Regret Your Past
by Romy Katherine
Summary: What happens when your past comes back to haunt you? Danny Blue is about to find out. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hustle. Abandoned.
1. Eddie's Bar

Eddie's bar was the perfect place for Mickey Bricks and his gang of con artists. It was quiet, out of the way, and thanks to Eddie's drinks, you never saw the same person in there twice. Eddie knew all about their chosen profession – grifting – so they were always safe to plan cons in there. Plus he was good if you were short of a few quid.

In Mickey's gang there were 5 people who were all grifters. Himself, Stacie Monroe, Ash Morgan, Albert Stroller and Danny Blue. He had known Ash, Stacie and Albert for more years than he cared to remember but he was never very sure about Danny. They'd known him nearly 3 years now but he still had a side to him they knew nothing about. He was a short con player with an unknown history. That was what worried Mickey the most, the fact that anyone of their pasts could come back at any time and spoil everything.

Anyway, back to Eddie's Bar…

One night, late November, Mickey had arranged to meet the other four at the bar to discuss Albert's latest find.

"His name is Jonathon Masden. He only has one love in life – money. No friends, no women, no hobbies. Everything he does, he does to make himself even richer. However much money he has, it's never enough. So what are we going to do? Teach him a lesson."

"How did you find him Albert?" Danny asked.

"A member of my gentleman's club mentioned him. Apparently he was involved in a stocks and shares deal and got a mint from it. Went round all of the biggest casinos in London flashing his cash. Got more money than sense in my opinion."

"Well he sounds perfect," Ash replied. "So, the rag?"

"Seems our best bet, ok, meet back at the hotel at 10 when I've worked everything out." Mickey told the others.


	2. The Man in Black

It was 6 o'clock when Danny Blue sauntered into Eddies. It was quiet, no change there. There were two blokes at the bar playing cards. He wandered over to the bar and sat down.

"Pint please Eddie, oh and stick it on the tab."

"I've just remembered your tab, you owe me 50 quid."

"I'll give you three goes to find the lady, or I'll pay," suggested Danny.

"No way, you always beat me."

"I'll pay you tomorrow."

Danny looked around the tiny bar. It wasn't anything special, but Danny liked it there. No one bothered you, except Eddie whining for him to pay his tab. There was a man sitting in one corner, leaning over his scotch. Danny hadn't noticed him before, not surprising seeing as he was hunched in a corner in a long black coat keeping well out of the way.

"Who's the miserable geezer over there Ed?" Danny asked.

"Dunno, he's been there a while now, never seen him before. Still, at least he pays for his drinks."

"Oh stop moaning. I'm surprised anyone drinks in here, your whining is enough to drive any customer away."

"You're the reason my profits are down. You and the others never pay for anything."

"My heart bleeds for you Ed, really it does." Danny smirked sarcastically.

Hedowned the last of his pint and walked towards the door.

Little did he know, was that he should have taken more notice of that man in black.


	3. Stalker

Danny wandered through the busy streets of west London in the direction of the hotel. It was only 9 o'clock, an hour before the others would get back. Mickey and Albert were out getting pictures and following Jonathan. Ash was sorting out the technical part of the con and Stacie was most likely out with one of her 'girlfriends' shopping. He glanced behind him as he crossed over the busy, taxi filled street. There was a man behind him, tall, short black hair, black trousers and a long black coat. Danny was sure he'd seen him before but he could tell where from.

He walked into the main reception of the hotel, got the room key and made his way into the lift. He got out on the 10th floor and walked over to the room, glancing behind him again as he heard footsteps, but no one was there.

He walked into the hotel room and collapsed on the sofa. Might as well get some kip before the others get back, Danny thought. He glanced at his watch. 9:30pm. Half an hour to have some time to himself.

He'd been dozing for five minutes when there was a knock at the door. Danny sighed, stood up and ambled over to the door. Probably Stacie, bored of shopping. No, don't be daft, when did Stacie ever get bored of shopping? He opened the door and was faced with the man he'd seen earlier. tall, short black hair, black trousers and a long black coat. Now he remembered where he'd seen him before. Eddie's Bar. Before he could say anything, the man had pushed his way into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Don't say a word," were the only words the man spoke, as Danny found himself staring down the barrel of a gun...

To be continued...


	4. Crimson

**Chapter 4**

It was ten to ten when Stacie got back to the hotel. She'd spent the last 3 hours in all the designer shops in London's best shopping centres. She walked over to the reception desk and asked for the key to the room.

"Someone has already taken it," The receptionist told her. By her tone of voice, Stacie could tell she'd rather be somewhere else.

Stacie walked to the lift, passing a man in a black jacket. She ignored him, thinking him to be another guest at the hotel. She made the same mistake as Danny.

"Stace!", she turned around and saw Ash coming towards her. "Had a good time?" he asked, gesturing to the many shopping bags she was carrying.

"Just fulfilling my needs," She joked, stepping into the lift with Ash.

They made their way to the hotel room door, and noticed it was ajar. Walking further inside, Ash noticed spots of crimson on the floor. He was about to mention it to Stacie, when she screamed.

"Ash! Oh my God, what's happened?"

Ash ran over to where Stacie was standing and saw what she was screaming at. Danny was lying unconscious on the floor, a huge crimson patch of blood staining his shirt and the white carpet beside him.


	5. Pain

Chapter 5

"Stace, call an ambulance," Ash instructed, trying to think of what to do next. Stacie stayed rooted to the spot. "Stacie!"

Stacie grabbed her phone out of her handbag and frantically started dialling 999. Ash knealt down next to Danny, trying to remember what he'd been taught at school. Check the breathing and the pulse, talk to them, he anxiously checked the steps in his mind. He leant down next to Danny's head and listened, he was breathing.

"Danny! Danny, can you hear me?" Ash called nervously, gently slapping his cheek. He waited a few seconds and heard a cry escape from Danny's lips. "Danny! Danny talk to me."

"Ash?" Danny groaned, his face contorted in pain, cluching at his abdomen where the blood was spreading quickly.

Compression, another thing Ash remembered. Find something to press onto the wound to stop the blood. He grabbed a towel off the sofa and pressed it onto the wound.

"Ash. Ash I'm sorry," Danny spoke quietly, grabbing his friends' hand.

"Hey, it's ok Danny, it's not your fault this has happened, we're gonna get those scumbags, don't you worry." Ash tried reasssuring him, getting more and more worried. There was an alarming amount of blood and Danny was getting delirious. His face was losing it's colour and he was sweating.

"No, it's all my fault. I tried so hard so he wouldn't find me. I'm a terrible grifter. Nothing like this would ever happen to Mickey."

"Danny, that's not true and you know it. Your grift sense could put Mickey to shame one day. Just try to relax, you'll be ok."

"I've called the ambulance. They said it'll be here in about 15 minutes. How is he?"

"Not good. He'll be even worse by the time the ambulance gets here, couldn't they come any quicker? Then again, I'd hate to interrupt their tea break." Ash replied angrily. "I'll call Mickey, tell him whats happened.

Stacie knealt down next to Danny and took hold of his hand.

"Stacie," Danny breathed, almost silently. The look on his face telling Stacie that the pain was unbearable. "Don't let me die, please..." the grip on her hand becoming looser. Stacie stroked his cheek and reassured him, speaking soothing words to calm him down. In the distance there was a faint sound of sirens, gradually getting louder. 

"You'll be fine Danny, even I know we couldn't get rid of you that easily."

Danny smiled, but he couldn't hide the pain much longer and winced in agony as a single tear trickled down his cheek.


	6. Waiting

**Chapter 6**

"He won't die, will he Ash?" Stacie asked.

"Course not. You know Danny, he's a fighter." He reassured her, putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a hug.

"He looked so helpless, who would do that to him?"

"As soon as we find out, they'll get what's coming to them."

Ash and Stacie were in the relatives room of the hospital, waiting for news of how Danny was. Stacie was convinced time was going slower. The door opened and they both glanced towards it. Mickey and Albert walked into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Mickey asked. "Who did it?"

"We don't know. We got back to the hotel and Danny was lying on the floor with a bullet in his chest." Ash "When we do find out who did it though, we've got to make him pay."

"I don't know. He must be dangerous, if someone upsets him and he's not scared to try and kill them."  
"But he shot Danny!" Stacie argued. "We can't let them get away with that!"

"I didn't say that. We've just got to tread carefully, that's all." Mickey retorted.

The argument stopped abruptly as a nurse walked into the room.

"How is he?" Albert asked.

"He's back from theatre, they've removed the bullet and he's stable."

"Can we see him?" asked Stacie.

"Yes. It's only supposed to be two at a time, but I could turn a blind eye. I'll show you where he is."


	7. Keanon

Chapter 7

Danny's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Mickey, Ash, Stacie and Albert sitting either side of his bed. There was a distant, incessant beeping coming from somewhere but an agonising pain in his abdomen soon distracted his thoughts.

"What happened?" He asked hoarsely.

"You don't remember?" Mickey replied. "You were shot. Ash and Stacie found you in the hotel room. You have been out of it for a while."

"Keanon," Danny said.

"What?" Stacie asked, clearly confused.

"Jeff Keanon. I met him a few years ago, before I met you guys. He was big on gambling. Horse racing, cards, casinos. Liked to bet all his money but whenever he lost, he got violent. Cut one blokes finger off! So I thought I'd try and con him. Told him I had a mate on the inside who could delay horse racing results until he had chance to put on a bet. He won £5000 for the convincer, then he bet it on a horse with 3-1 odds. But the horse lost and I got the 15 grand."

"15 grand, you are joking Danny." Mickey scolded. "A short con artist, taking someone for that much, you must have guessed something would go wrong."

"Well, after a few years went by and I still had all my fingers, I thought I was safe. Then there was this bloke following me round London. I didn't recognise him but he must have been one of Keanon's heavies. Next thing I know, he's pointing a gun in my face."

"We'll get him Danny, don't you worry about that," Stacie reassured him."

"Don't." Danny argued. "He's dangerous. You could get hurt."

"No one can outwit us Dan, you know that." Ash replied.

"Danny's right. Unless we're absolutely sure that we can con him, I'd prefer to leave him alone." Mickey said.

"Time to go you lot." A nurse came in and told them all to go. "He's had enough excitement for today."

"See you later Danny," Stacie said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
